Kotsu Zugai
Appearance He's a skeleton. Usually wearing a suit Personality Kotsu is generally a relaxed person, often playing jokes on stranger by detaching his limbs or claiming to be death, but due to being judged heavily based on his appearance most of his life he has very little patience for people who he see's as being intolerant of him or other's like him often making them the targets of his pranks. he tends to either be very sarcastic or very blunt with people ,often mocking people who seem stupid or slow to him. Kotsu takes great pride in his appearance often wearing a clean dark suit and hat when possible ,both of which he can be very protective over. History Kotsu's early years were quite difficult due to his quirk. As he wasn't born a skeleton around age 6 his flesh started to rot off his bones. While this wasn't painful is was very disturbing for those around him and caused him to be rejected and bullied by most of his classmates. in spite of this once he got out of primary school he went and joined a local boxing gym where he made friends with a few of the other people there as they had similarly disfiguring quirks. Kotsu was actually a very talented boxer as his quirks mean he cannot be concussed or knocked out and he was very strong for his weight , although when he started he did end up picking his jaw up off the floor quite often. it was at this boxing gym he met {TBD} who was a pro hero who was working part time as a coach there and see how well respected he was he decided to become a hero to show how wrong people were to judge him for his quirk. Abilities Boxing ''': Kotsu is an experienced amateur boxer generally using an out-boxer style '''Resistance to Bladed Weapons: his quirk makes him very resistant bladed weapons but also makes him very vulnerable to blunt force trauma and blades can still harm his internal organs Enhanced Endurance: his quirk means that due to his light weight he doesn't get tired very easily Quirk Skeleton : give him the appearance of a skeleton and enables him to detach and control up to 10 of his bones at a distance of 10 m from his skull Super Moves Rib Cage : Kotsu detaches his ribs and uses them to pin his opponent to the ground Finger Gun: Kotsu detaches his fingertip bones and accelerated them as fast as possible at his opponent. he can fire this further than his 10m range at the risk of losing the bone Disarmed : '''Kotsu detaches his arms and sends them at an opponent to grab them or take things from them '''Shadow Boxer : '''Kotsu detaches his fists and attacks his opponent with them while also punching them with his stumps '''Skeleton Shield : kotsue detaches his ribs and uses them to block projectiles or other attacks aimed at himself or nearby civilians Reaching Jab: projects his arm forward slightly while keeping it in his sleeve giving him a deceptively long jab Trivia * loosely based off of the character of skulduggery pleasant * birthday is actually the day of the dead Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Characters Category:Bill mcdoorson Category:Mutant Quirk Users